


"What the fuck are you doing?".

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Series: 99 buckets of prompts on the wall [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fun fact I wrote this cause someone is being very noisy as they move in next to me, Human AU, Propmt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Branch's sleep is interrupted by someone moving into the apartment right next to his.





	"What the fuck are you doing?".

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:"what the fuck are you doing?"

Branch is pulled from sleep by a banging coming from his wall. It stops, and he closes his eyes, trying to find slumber again. Then is starts once more nod he groans into his pillow. 

There's a continuous banging, from the hallway and wall, but it's not someone knocking. 

Finally he's had enough. He sits up, yawning and grumbling as he gets out of bed and slips on a shirt. 

He swings his door open, and storms out into the hallway. 

"What the fuck are you doing?".

Branch glares at the girl he sees standing infront of him with her arms full of boxes. 

"Uh... moving in".

He sighs. This girl has pink hair, she's got on pink pajamas. And she's moving in past midnight. All signs that he shouldn't talk to her. 

He sighs again. Louder and more dramatic. Then grabs he boxes she's got in her arms. 

"Where do you want these?".

She hesitates as if she shouldn't be talking or accepting help from a stranger. Than forgoes it, a smiling taking over her face. 

"Those go in the kitchen. And I've got the last of these". She fills her arms with the last of the boxes and he follows her inside. 

Her apartment is nearly identical to his, except hers looks like a unicorn threw up glitter and rainbows. 

He puts the boxes on the kitchen counter and waits for her to exit the bedroom. She does and she makes her way over to him; the same smile still in place. 

"Thanks for helping me". She says, and her voice is sweet like cotton candy. 

"Well I wasn't gonna get any sleep if I didn't".

She gasps. "Was I that loud. I dropped one of my boxes earlier".

Branch raises an eyebrow. "One?".

She blushes. "Uh, well more than one". 

They stand around for a moment before Branch goes to excuse himself. 

"Oh wait". She says, going to prevent him from leaving. "How do I thank you?".

Branch smirks. "Unpack tomorrow. I gotta go to work in the morning and I don't need anymore interruptions".

She nods, than giggles. "Y'know I don't even know your name".

"Branch. My name is Branch".

She dosen't even flatter like most do when they hear his odd sounding name.

"I'm Poppy".

"Well goodnight Poppy. I've got work to do tomorrow so I need to sleep".

He excuses himself and leaves to his apartment.   
As he slides into bed he has a feeling he won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight.


End file.
